pikminfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Gamefreak75
Hi, welcome to Pikcanon-NOT! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gamefreak75 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Peanut64 (Talk) 05:33, 5 July 2009 Im glad you came to this wiki. Yes, you can make up what ever you want, BUT there is one thing. There are many types of fan Pikmin, look at List:Pikmin! You are free to make up any thing you want but you mus try to make up a new type of Pikmin instead of using others.Im sorry i couldnt answer you earlier. Anyways, you can make up a fan game. Those are big. I have three in-progress. Pikmin: Ominous Night, Pikmin: Global Breakdown and Pikmin: Mysterious Raiders. Also, be sure to tell your friends on Pikipedia about this, we have tried, but no one listens except friends. So, to make the lava goolix and other recolors, you need Windows Movie Maker. Put the picture of a goolix on the timeline, set the Hue, cycles entire color spectrum effect and play it until red, then you have Lava Goolix. You can use that trick for other things. (Examples:Cyan Pikmin, Burgendy Pikmin and Red Wollywog)So, have fun editing here and give me, the second-in-command of the wiki and Sir Pikmin, the first-in-command a shout if you need anything.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat 14:34, 5 July 2009 (UTC) So save it, you press Control+PrintScreen. Printscreen is actully PrtSc at the top rightcorner. But that doesnt save it. Go to Paint and rightclick and click paste. The whole screen should appear on the paint. Just box the image of the enemy and copy+paste it to another paint. I think you know how to upload images, right?Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat 15:37, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Did you do it?Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat I tried it, but it didn't do anything...is the button supposed to be PRTSC SYSRQ?--Gamefreak75 16:12, 5 July 2009 (UTC) yes, sorry.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat I hope that helped.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Yes it did, thanks.--Gamefreak75 16:57, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Your welcome, if you need anything else tell me!Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat 17:10, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Here it is, just use this .Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Okay! Your welcome. Go ahead and make the areas for your game!Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Ok, good, we need more good users here, keep up the good work, chiao!Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat On the Icy Blowhog i just saved the snout as a picture and colored it up, as you can use the tool that you draw a line to box in.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Hello, and welcome to Pikcanon-NOT! I am Sir Pikmin and as Peanut said, the first-in-command of this wiki. I would like to thank you for coming here and also for the many article and images you have made and uploaded. As you may have noticed when you edit a page, at the top is a message stating our wiki's goal: for 1000 articles.You are bringing us closer and closer to that goal and I would like to thank you for that. I would also like to ask you, as Peanut did, to tell your friends on Pikipedia about this wiki so we can have more members here. If you would do this it would be a big help. A Lesson on Promotions Every wiki has a different way for becoming an sysop/bureaucrat. Our wiki's way is that if you meet most of the qualifications here (which are going to be changed soon so don't go by the ones there already), you can post a heading for you to be nominated for the rank(if you are qualified to be a sysop you post to be a sysop, not a bureaucrat). The other people on the wiki will then vote either for or against your promotion to sysop/bureaucrat. If you get at least 75% of the votes you get the promotion to whatever you were running for. Whoever, if you don't meet the requirements for the promotion and you a section for people to vote for you, you will not get the promotion and if you persist in reposting the section for your promotion you will be blocked. Also if we already have enough sysops/bureaucrats your request will be denied. There is also a minor promotion we can give people called rollback, if you want to find out what that is look at the last message of the page here. If you need any clarification on how we promote here ask me or Peanut. You're Awesome Thanks for making so many pictures for PSI! The pictures match the descriptions very well. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* I see you have recently made some canon articles. Here at Pikcanon-NOT we have two rules about canon articles: they must have the template at the top and no user signatures go on them. Also feel free to copy some of the articles from Pikipedia. Almost all of the canon article are anyway. There is no harm in doing so as this is made possible by the new wiki license they came out with a few weeks ago, before you even made your wiki account I think. Anyway feel free to make more canon articles and don't forget to get more of your Pikipedia friends to come over here, Like BeatOil did. Hey, Gamefreak75, did you make the Terrodactyl page? it's all correct except, if it is only in an underground area, it can't be carried for seeds-and you put it's worh 50!Maybe change it to 50 pokos or something.--BeatOli 17:47, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :There are no rules that say future pikmin games cannot have onions underground. Or that creature carcases cannot get spit out of a pod when back in the over world so that they can be put in onions. --Yoshord 22:33, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :Yoshord's right, later when I finish my game, there will be a treasure that will allow onions underground.--Gamefreak75 Well, OK-and it would be cool if that actually happened!--BeatOli 12:11, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Created page with ' ' Why do you do this? Repeatedly? --Yoshord 22:33, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :I do that because these pages are either misspelled or I change the links. Should I be doing something else?--Gamefreak75 ::If anyone else on any other wiki created pages like that, they would be banned for spam. And flooding the Recent Changes page. And creating pages with no content. You should not be creating the pages in the first place. You should change the links then not create the page. It wastes time if the page has to be deleted by an sysop. The page does not have to be deleted if it is not created in the first place! --Yoshord 01:02, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :Okay so correct the spelling of the link and don't put .--Gamefreak75 In addition to what Yoshord said, you can always just make the pages redirect to the right page. This is simpler and faster than changing all the links and it saves someone else the hassle of having to do this in the future.If you do not know how to redirect a page, here is a tutorial: :First, on the edit page of page that you wish to redirect, scroll all the way down to the bottom. In the Wiki markup section of the MediaWiki:Edittools template there is a list of wiki code that is very commonly used. On the very first line of that section the fifth code reads #REDIRECT[[]], this is what you use. After you have that on the page you need to type the article's name in between the and the s. Preview the page edits to be sure it worked then click the save page button. Your redirect page has been made! Also I will make those Penance pages but the pictures might be a little hard to make. Any penance creature is made up of all the creatures in the family. For example, the Penance Grub-dog is made up of all the different grub-dogs in my game. This is actively visible, meaning that all the creature parts are able to be seen. I would suggest that you take bits and pieces of some bulborb and bulbear creatures and attach them to a Fiery Bulblax. Any other things, like extra horns or spikes coming from anywhere, are up to you to add on. Thanks Hey, I've seen what you did to the Speedstool page.Thanks for all the images you've done for me-I'm gonna try and do some myself now!--BeatOli 12:16, 19 July 2009 (UTC) 1,000 Articles! Because of our combined efforts, we have reached our 1,000 article goal. It was because of you creating a massive amount of pages that we were inspired enough to reach this goal. Please be sure to vote in the poll on the main page for our wiki's next goal. Perhaps you can help me with something. Recently, I have hit a rump when it comes to fanon creatures, specifically bosses. I would like you to help me make the boss pages for most of the bosses here. I am going to allow you to make all but the following bosses: Omnis, Pikious, Pikious X, Morphous, and Origami. I need to make those last five because they are story driven battles, meaning that they just don't appear as guardians of important items they actually are parts of the story. If you are okay with this I will describe all the other bosses to you so you can formulate what they look like and how to defeat them. You are eligible to become an admin, but we already have too many. When more users join or old admins leave, then I'd suggest you apply for admin, right now we don't really need another admin. Oh, okay *sigh*. How do old admins leave? Do they become inactive?--Gamefreak75 A little hint for future linking External links do not use a pipe. this works. this does not. --Yoshord 17:47, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Okay thanks.--Gamefreak75 Wow. You are a gigantic help to this wiki. You even topped my editcount in less than two months! Since you are such a help, im going to let you have something. I will paste it on your user page.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Pics Hi, I made my own fan game; Pikmin: The Key of Beginning, I did some research and put it into the game. It's not that bad but with some help of course. If you're willing to help with pics, thanks. How about a beady long legs, but smaller and making it's skin look like it's made from stone? User:Joshazilla23 Okay, it'll be ready by tomorrow. Just make the article and I'll handle the enmey info box.-- 19:54, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks Distant Planet Foes Just asking if I could use some non-boss creatures of "Pikmin: The After Years" in my game, Pikmin: Distant Planet. Also: keep up the good work here! 1000 edits in a single month is serious dedication. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Yes you could, anyone can. And also, welcome back.-- 06:03, 30 July 2009 (UTC) You will be eligible for admin when the time is right. Just bring a load of people here, because that will help alot for your admin upgrade.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat 15:09, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Im sorry, but your game, Pikmin: The After Years is going to be moved to the alternate reality side of the timeline. i dont want any game after Pikmin: Ultimate Doom. That game is going to change the way of life for Pikmin forever.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Your sig is better now, the picture of the surfboard links to your talk page.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat I make all of the userpages and put the unclogging thing because im trying to prevent userpages wanted.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat I will get right on that. I also have a request: Could you please make a better image for the Green Bulbear than the one I have on there. Don't worry, you do not annoy me with with your constant pestering to finish my articles. It is just that I sometimes have trouble finishing things if I don't have it all done in quickly. This is one of those times. If you feel like you are up to it, you may make any of the enemies in PR that haven't already been made. Just go to its Piklopedia and look for a red link. Any of those red links are pages that you are allowed to make, except for Penance, but you can make any of the Penance Creatures though. I like what youve done with Pikmin:The After Years! Keep up the good work.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat I dont know how to find my wanted articles.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat 14:00, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Just go to yur gam and find the red links.-- KPeanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Mother 3 Yeah, a friend of mine got a copy from Japan and it works fine on his DS. It should work on your DS as long as there isn't anything wrong with it. Unless you're going to translate the game to English, try and learn the characters for fire, ice, and thunder ahead of time- it can get confusing. I recommend translating it, the story's what makes the game great. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Yes! Do a Google search for "Mother 3 Fan Translation" and the first link that shows up will be the one. All the instructions are there, and it's got everything you need. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* The translation patch is absolutely free and top-quality. However, playing the translation on a DS is complicated and requires use of a flash cart, something I'm not really familiar with. I play it on my computer and personally prefer it that way. In order to play it on your computer, you'll need the translation patch which you can get from the Mother 3 Fan Translation site, and a ROM of Mother 3- as well as a GBA emulator to play it on. It sounds like you want to play the translation on your DS, though. Could you tell me which you'd rather try? Then I'll be able to give more straightforwards advice. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* A ROM is the ROM part on CD-ROM/DVD-ROM; the data part on the disk. You can download the data for the game and download an application that can play the game on the computer. Also, there is an english patch that turns all ROM data into clean english!Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat In other words, ROM = game, emulator = console. At least, that's what I've learned from this. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Yeah. Then you get the Mother 3 ROM. The Fan Translation is a "patch" which the website will instruct you on how to apply it to the Mother 3 ROM. Then get a VBA Emulator (that's Virtual Boy Advance.) And from the emulator you can play your now translated ROM. Yay! Portal-Kombat*Sysop* All should go smoothly from that point- but if you have a problem with saving (talk to any frog to save your game) don't hesitate to ask. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* All the files seem to be in order- if you have the ROM now, patch it to the fan translation using the instructions provided on the fan translation page. If you have the patch downloaded first, go get the ROM and follow the instructions on the fan translation page to make it work. When it patches successfully, go and get a VBA Emulator. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Sorry- What did you say??? Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Yes. If you just got the translation patch, get the Mother 3 ROM (the game itself) from a site with ROMs and then use the instructions on the fan translation page to figure out how to get that ROM translated to English. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* I got mine out of a library of GBA ROMs from a site called "emuparadise" I think. Of course, like any ROM site it is of questionable legal status- but it should be there. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Sorry but I can't give you more instructions right now. I'm kind of tired. It took me a while to get it all to work the first time, mainly because I had zero experience with this sort of thing beforehand. Anyways, good luck. Mother 3 is definitely worth the work it takes to get it up and running. Of course, it would be easier if NoA was nice enough to give the U.S. copies but... whatever, like any other company they have their own problems to deal with. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Congratulations! And your welcome. Now take your time and enjoy Mother 3! Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Just find the latest version.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Mother 3 Strategy I guess I forgot to mention this to you, but especially if you're not great with combos, it's usually a good idea to conserve all your bombs for boss battles. BTW, the lowest level you can possibly finish the game at is Level 42, defeating only the bosses and required battles. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Well, most people would be around Level 54-ish, so you're a bit overleveled. But you want to have Lifeup Omega for the boss there anyways, there are some strong foes there like bombs that grab onto you and Heftyheads. That's the last part of Chapter Seven. After that, you're taking on the final chapter! Little word of advice: finish up everything you can in the world before you take on the Chapter Boss, because afterwards there's no going back! Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Wow, looks like PAY is going good! :D Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat I'm trying to finish up the caves so I can start the enemies.-- GOOD!Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat 16:37, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I really felt sorry for Porky at the end. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* I laughed, but did feel a little sorry. I wanted to push him off of the cliff though!-- Please do not make any enemies for Pikmin: Expedition, my new game. I will make them because they all are going to be sprites.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Oh yeah! Good work on Pikmin: The After Years (I know it's not finished, but I just took the time to read everything now.) Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Uh oh?Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Never mind, got it fixed.-- Template!! Hey Gamefreak75. I need to ask a favour of you. If you can, or if you know a user who can, make templates, can you please make a template for Pikmin: The Rising Darkness? I've tried but...well no avail. Thanks. Just make the abbrevations of the name in the box plz.--BeatOli 11:59, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks for them templates Gamefreak75. I really needed them.--BeatOli 11:11, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Two things. One, Rocky0718, the guy that made the most recent forum, created this wiki. Do exactly what he says on all pages except talk and user pages. Second, you do not fail at spelling, you just need to watch out for some of those harder ones. If you download the most recent version of Firefox it helps you with grammar by having red lines appear under misspelled words. Yes, no new articles. Rocky said this at that forum and no one disagreed about it. I guess I will allow new articles but only if they have near perfect grammar. That way it doesn't hurt anyone and we won't have to worry about fixing the newer ones. I will add that to the site notice now. Crystalline Madness I was thinking for the Crystal Creatures to be blueish-purple. If you were to make a Crystal Bulborb image and make it that color I would be able to decide better. I hope this isn't too much trouble. Re:It can't be The wiki hasn't died out just yet. Most of us can't edit much because we have school. The wiki has almost always like it was now until Peanut changed the background. After that it became more active, until it became as we know it today. Don't worry about this wiki, it won't die anytime soon. That is because as long as this wiki is advertised somewhere, somebody will come. Even if the Pikmin series ends, this wiki will probably still thrive; unlike Pikipedia, where they can only make so many articles. Yep. Plus, besides work I've got to have the motivation to edit well. I don't think I can be nearly as thorough with Distant Planet as I was PSI. I'm looking towards another project afterwards. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Yeah, this wiki is safe. I think that Portal was right, actually i dont like Pikipedia because everyone who is admin there hates this place AND when i make an article that i love over there, it gets deleted.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat I do not know why it is like that for you but, for me it is fine. Try looking in your preferences under the skins tab. At the bottom there should be a little box the says "Let the admins override my choice." Make sure that it is checked. If it is checked, then try reloading your browsers cache by holding down the shift key while clicking the refresh bottom, though that is for Firefox only, so if you are using another browser it won't work. Also, after this comment has been read I highly suggest you archive your talk page. My Avatar Yes, it is a smaller section of an image I found of a parody of Wind Waker by having the characters be from Mother 3 (i.e. Duster is Tingle, Claus is Makar because of his mask, Lucas is that shopkeeper with the blue robe, and Kumatora is Tetra.) Also, I think Boney was Ganondorf for some reason 0_0 I can't find that image anymore, so I'm not sure. It was in Japanese, and it's hard to find something like that twice. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* ? I thuoght no one liked it... Well that's one less project i can worry about. (Actually i had two sequels planned.) Im now working on a diffrent form of fan project. It is a multimedia project. Search Pikmin Destiny cuz i dont have time to link i gotta go sorry... ''' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat 22:25, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Hey, buddy. I could use some help with aritlces. I now am marking EVERY SINGLE PAGE on Pikmin Fanon (Not talk or special pages) as High Quality, Medium Quality, or Low Quality. I could use your help. Just scroll through many pages and mark them with , , or , depending on what the quality of the article. Dont mark all of your pages High, be fair so people can improve it. Put the Template after the Game templates and Real or NoReal and before the infoboxes. I really would appreciate if you helped, because this is a lot for one person! : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat'